fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Order (Organization)
The Order is a paramilitary organization that operates worldwide, though its operations are primarily geared towards Swynwick's benefit. Departments *'Department of Intelligence:' **Headed by Bertrand DeLarge, this department's duties include: ***Acquisition of intelligence regarding Swynwick's security. ***Sabotage of enemy governments via incitement of civil unrest, assassinations, etc. *'Department of Research & Development:' **Headed by Maria Vesalius, this division is primarily concerned with the application of new and emerging technologies. The division's responsibilities include: ***Extensive research and development of Lacrima-based technology ***Testing of new technologies ***Development of magic-based weaponry *'Department of Enforcement' **Headed by Contessa Van Siegfried, this department's duties include: ***Provision of military and police support to Swynwick as a whole. ***Provision of private security services to various clients, including : celebrities, citizens, and dignitaries. ***Management and oversight of detention and correctional facilities throughout Swynwick. Members Locations *'Olympus:' This building is the Order's central HQ in Swynwick's capital city of Aldwater. Located beneath the building is a massive training ground used to administer various assessments such as : **'Entrant Examination:' A basic test of a prospective agent's magical and physical abilities to see if they are qualified for a position among the Order's ranks. **'Assignment Examination:' A test required of all newly accepted agents that is used to assign them to a position. The style of examination varies from agent to agent, as their results from the Entrant Examination are used to gain a sense of which department is the best fit for them. Equipment *'Lacrima-based Bombs': Utilizing Lacrima, these explosives are deisgned to fit a variety of purposes. They are fairly simplistic in design, and each feature a switch to arm or disarm the bomb. **'Countdown': Upon activation, the user has 10 seconds to escape the bomb's blast radius. Through the use of concentrated Fire Magic, Countdowns are able to generate a massive explosion after the time delay expires. **'Collider': Utilizing a somewhat "unstable" form of Fire Magic, Colliders are able to generate a massive explosion upon impact when thrown. **'Haze': Combining Smoke Magic and Poison Magic, Haze bombs release large quatities of noxious gas upon exploding, allowing one to affect multiple targets at once. ***'Lethal': This version of Haze bombs releases acidic gas that corrodes and eats away whatever it comes into contact with, including flesh.' Cracker.png|Collider Blazing_gas.png|Haze Implosion_BIM.png|Compacter Remote_Control.png|Remote Bomb (Unnamed) Timer_BIM.png|Countdown Gantz_Kanata_Final_by_Darkmeteorix.png|The Infinity Blade X_GUN_Final_by_Darkmeteorix.png|Peacebringer : P-Model X_Shotgun_Final_by_Darkmeteorix.jpg|Peacebringer : R-Model ' ***'Non-Lethal': This version of Haze bombs releases gas that induces unconsciousness upon those affected by it. **'Compacter': Extremely useful against large opponents or for clearing out pathways, Compacters have a short time delay of 5-10 seconds (or none, if the user sets it that way), to give the user time to escape the effect radius. After this delay, the bomb creates a large sphere of magic around itself, with a radius between 1 meter and 3 meters (as the user sees fit). Then, using Gravity Magic, the sphere of magic implodes on itself, crushing everything caught in the blast to a microscopic singularity. **'Remote-controlled Bomb (Unnamed)': These bombs possess a powerful suction cup that allows them to be affixed to various surfaces, including living beings. Due to the fact that these bombs can be detonated remotely, they possess a great degree of tactical use. *'Infinity Blade': This is a special sword that, in its "sealed" form, takes the appearance of a futuristic-looking hilt. The "blade" of the sword is created by transforming the user's magical energy into an incredibly sharp, blue-colored blade that extends from the slot in the center of the hilt's cross guard. The blade's shape can be altered to meet the user's needs, and although it has not yet been shown whether or not there's a limit to how long the blade can become, the longest blade seen so far measured roughly 10 meters. *'Peacebringer': The Peacebringer series is a line of Lacrima-based firearms. The firearms in the Peacebringer series draw in ambient magical energy to create "ammunition," primarily through the protrusions that extend from the guns when fired. A user can also supplement ambient magical energy with their own magical energy, reducing the delay between shots. The firearms in the Peacebringer series are capable of creating concussive ammunition and piercing ammunition, the strength of which is controlled by a dial located on the gun. **'P-Model': The p-model is a small handgun, that possess four protrusions around the barrel that spread out like an "X" when fired. It features an X-ray monitor in the back that allows the wielder to see though magic-based disguises as well as target multiple enemies at once. It has an oddity shared by the R-Model: it has two triggers. The upper trigger is pulled by the pointer finger, causing the gun to lock onto a target displayed on the monitor. The lower trigger fires the weapon on the target, and thanks to the targeting abilities the weapon possesses, the bullet is able to home in on a target even if the weapon is facing a different direction. To fire it in a running battle, one must pull both triggers simultaneously. **'R-Model': This weapon is similar to the P-Model in almost every respect in terms of functionality. However, the R-Model is meant for longer range, has higher accuracy, and a sniper scope. The R-Model's scope is said to have a range of roughly one kilometer. Like the P-Model, this weapon also has the ability to lock onto multiple targets, and then fire at all of them at once. *'Titan Suit': The Titan Suit is composed of a skin-tight bodysuit which attunes itself to an individual user's body upon activation. These suits provide the wearer with incredible strength, speed, endurance, and the ability to jump very high, as well as land without problems thanks to the shoes which are seen to release a white smoke to cushion one returning from a high jump. The suit also provides the wearer with an almost impenetrable protection to their body, even to the head, which is fully exposed. The main source of the suit's abilities come from several Lacrima along the suit that utilize a mix of Titan Magic and other defense-based magics. When in full use, the suits' artificial muscles expand, making the wearer appear larger. The suits also allow the wearer to easily lift over fifty times their weight and jump well over thirty feet high. However, the amount of damage it can sustain is limited. Should the suit receive too many powerful impacts without time to recover, the Lacrima along the suit will break, rendering the suit as useful as ordinary clothes. The suit's power limit varies and is dependent on the user; the stronger the user, the stronger the suit. Also, high levels of emotional stress can damage the suit and weaken its capabilities. Category:Organization Category:Articles in process Category:Doc Feelgood